Electrons
by BatRocha
Summary: A one-shot story part of a stream of Elekid and Pikachu stories. THis is the first of the series. Enjoy!


As most people know electrons are negatively charged particles. When faced with another electron they immediately repel each other. The reason they repel is because of the electronic field. When they close in on each other the field makes a charge and repels. The question is do they always follow this rule.

"All right Pikachu you ready!"

"Pika, pika, (of course I am!)

Ash and the gang had now stopped in a small forest clearing. Training as they waited for Brock's cooking to finish. At the moment Pikachu was fighting Turtwig. Dawn was with her Pokémon, sitting in a chair, Pachirisu on her lap. That's when everything went wrong.

"Turtwig use razor leaf! Pikachu dodge it!"

Turtwig used razor leaf on Pikachu. With Pikachu doing his best in dodging, at the moment Pachirisu became exited. Thinking that attacking Pikachu was a game, Pachirisu joined in with a spark. Pikachu, surprised was caught off guard and sent flying into the air. Landing in an unknown area of the forest, but that was just the first of Pikachu's troubles.

Pikachu rose from the ground slowly, dusting away the dirt from his fur.

"(Now I know how Team Rocket feels like when I use thunderbolt.)"

Looking around Pikachu surveyed his surroundings. Perking his ears to see if he could hear Ash and his friends around, he didn't hear anything. Just the whistling of the wind, the rustle of the leaves, not even the usual Pokémon and human chatter that he had grown accustomed to was nowhere to be heard.

"(And now I'm alone. This stinks I don't even know which direction camp is)" Pikachu took a deep breath. "(Well no use complaining, I better just look around until I find something familiar.)"

He started walking, stopping every once in a while to do recon. Checking to see if anybody was calling his name, it was during these monotonous stops that Pikachu heard a snap of a twig.

Pikachu turned around to face the creator of the noise. The moment he turned around he regretted it; right in front of him was Paul. Ash's rival. Usually Pikachu had no problems with his trainer's rivals. Gary was competitive, but he still loved his Pokémon. Also Ritchie was a lot like Ash.

Paul was a different story.

He was more distant, cold. He never cared about his Pokémon's feelings. Paul used his Pokémon like tools, training them in the harshest of ways, throwing Pokémon away just because they are not up to par with his expectations.

On a normal occasion Pikachu would have glared, but at the moment his trainer wasn't here. He couldn't attack without Ash's permission. Right now all he felt was fear.

Paul was looking at Pikachu with his usual glare of superiority.

"A Pikachu, this isn't a Pokémon you see every day." Paul took out a poke ball from his pocket. "Standby, Ursaring!"  
Paul sent out a large bear like Pokémon that had a large circle on its belly.

Pikachu started to run as fast as he could away from Paul and away from Ursaring.

It was no use.

"Focus blast!"

Ursaring conjured a ball of force and sent it at Pikachu. The ball hit, sending Pikachu flying, hitting a tree with extreme force. He couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move away not even when Paul got closer and closer. Usaring was following close behind, glaring daggers at Pikachu.

Pikachu had met that same Ursaring before. Electrifying a Pokémon as scary as Ursaring is really hard to forget; now it seemed that Ursaring was returning the favor.

Paul threw a poke ball at Pikachu. When the ball hit, he flinched. Of course, nothing happened. The ball landed right beside him, empty. He couldn't get caught by another trainer. He was Ash's Pikachu and no one else's. Pikachu thought that Paul would give a frown or a glare of indignation, but he didn't. He smirked.

"I thought you looked familiar, you're that kid's Pikachu, Ash. What are you doing here all alone?" Paul withdrew his Pokémon, taking a step closer to Pikachu.

Pikachu flinched a second time, trying to stand up, failing each time.

Paul grunted he didn't take another step forward. He just stared at Pikachu. Then a minute later he brought out Elekid.

"Elekid help Pikachu out. Don't leave until you somehow persuade that stubbornness that he inherited from his trainer to come with us." Then he walked away, leaving Elekid and Pikachu alone.

Elekid turned to face Pikachu."(So are you getting up anytime soon?)"

Pikachu tried one more time to get up, only to fall even harder the next time. He shook his head turning to face a direction that didn't include Elekid.

Elekid only gave a small sigh."(Okay well I guess it can't be helped.)"

Pikachu gave Elekid a bewildered look.

"(What can't be helped?)"

Elekid picked Pikachu up, positioning Pikachu so that he could rest his head on Elekid's chest.

The moment Pikachu figured what was going on he struggled, blushing in embarrassment at the same time.

"(Put me down! I don't need to be carried!)"

"(You don't seem to mind when your trainer carries you. Now settle down.)"

That seemed to make Pikachu stop, looking down at the ground, refusing to look at Elekid.

"(Jerk.)" Pikachu said quietly.

An hour had passed since he's stayed with Paul's group. Paul choosing to ignore him ever since he arrived, Elekid on the other hand wouldn't leave him alone.

Elekid was a lot like his trainer calm, disciplined, yet there were characteristics that separated him from his trainer. He was talkative in an arrogant sort of way. He respected the fact that Ash was actually living. If anything Elekid was actually a little nicer than Paul.

"(How exactly did you get lost in the first place?)" Elekid asked looking away at a distant flower.

"(Pachirisu happened; he electrocuted me out of camp. Next thing I know I'm walking in the middle of the forest bumping into your trainer.)"

ELekid took step forward towards the flower, observing. It was blue. "(Well he is just a kid, it can't be helped.)"

"(Yeah I guess so)"Pikachu said, picking at a random blade of grass."(But he can sometimes be a real handful.)" Pikachu gave a small sigh."(Kid's nowadays are so energetic.)"

"(You sound like an old Pokémon)"

Pikachu laughed "(Hey I'm not old, just experienced.)"

Elekid picked up a flower out of the ground."(If you say so, I guess.)"

Pikachu gave a heated glare at Elekid."(What's that supposed to mean)"

Elekid faced Pikachu" (Nothing.)" He started to walk towards Pikachu, making him freeze in his place. "(I just think you're a little-)" Elekid placed the flower on Pikachu's head, tying it in place like a ribbon or clip."(-naïve.)"

Pikachu gazed into Elekid's eyes, blushing. Still he did not waver from that sight, not even stopping when he heard his trainer's voice he stayed in place to bask in the warmth of Elekid's smile.

In truth electrons can never become one, but they hold a constant interaction with each other. Even from a distance.


End file.
